


a love like no other

by Linnea_Ancalime, We_deserve_rainbows



Series: Mechs x Inanimate Objects [4]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: I pinky promise, Mechs x Inanimate Objects AU, Other, Spthings (Space Things), Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, again Tim and his gun genuinely love each other etc etc you know the drill, very fluffy and heartwarming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linnea_Ancalime/pseuds/Linnea_Ancalime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_deserve_rainbows/pseuds/We_deserve_rainbows
Summary: Tim looked down at the device, smiled, and rushed over to his bed to get it set up. He would finally be able to know what his partner was thinking!(In which, on the occasion of spValentine's Day, Tim is gifted a device that will allow his Gun to communicate with him.)
Relationships: Gunpowder Tim (The Mechanisms)/Gun (The Mechanisms)
Series: Mechs x Inanimate Objects [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026876
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	a love like no other

**Author's Note:**

> the whole entire beginning part of this was written by [We_deserve_rainbows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_deserve_rainbows) (up to the sentence quoted in the summary)!! which they originally followed up with terrible angst where the gun was never alive. which i did not vibe with (no that's a lie i kind of did but it was SO SAD) so what could i do but write the fix-it for it really?

Tim was laying in bed with his dearly beloved, his spouse, the one he cared about most in the world, Gun. But he wasn't really there. Yes, he was lying with the one he loved; but it was cold, and he couldn't stop _thinking_ that gun had never _told_ him that it loved him.

The light caught on the glimmering bronze of the barrel and he was pulled out of his spiralling thoughts. He smiled and took a moment to calm himself down. Yes, he was loved.

And yet, when he tried to speak...

"Do you lo--"

His words caught in his throat. He couldn't say it. He couldn't bring himself to face the reality of his thoughts. He just smiled and took the gun in his hands. "Let's go on a walk around the ship, you and I."

He got up, his beautiful spouse heavy in his hands, and opened his door to see Raphaella's fist, poised to knock. Raphaella and Ivy stood on the other side of the door.

When the four of them had recovered from the momentary shock, they smiled; Ivy was holding a package, and Raphaella's face seemed pretty chill but her wings wouldn't stay still.

"Happy spValentine's Day! We have a gift for you and your partner," Ivy said, shoving the package into Tim's arms and bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"It will meld your two consciousnesses so that you can communicate!" And this, Raphaella was _certain_ of. They had run years and years of tests with this device, and it _worked_.

Before Tim could comprehend the implications of her words, they were gone, with a smile and a shouted "Have fun!"

He looked down at the device, smiled, and rushed over to his bed to get it set up. He would finally be able to know what his partner was thinking!

He took his eyes away from the screen to look at his spouse with a shy smile... and was instantly overwhelmed by a wave of pure _love_ from where the electrodes connected to his skull. His mouth opened in shock, a few wordless noises escaped his throat, and he was sure he would have cried if he still had functioning tear ducts. He couldn't believe his luck.

Feeling concern emanate from -- oh, god, it came from his beautiful, _perfect_ spouse, who was _worried_ about him -- he hastened to reassure his spouse, eyes alight with wonder.

"I'm okay! I'm okay. I just..." he sighed tenderly, looking at his beloved gun which brought him such warmth, such _joy_. "I love you so much."

Even with help from the device, the gun could not communicate in words, because it was a gun. But its emotions came through crystal clear.

Tim loved his beautiful gun, and his beautiful gun _loved him back_.

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd half written by bee!! again thank u elliot for providing like half the writing and also the sheer drive to fix the horrible terrible no good Very Sad realisation tim had in your version
> 
> im active on the mechscord @The Salt Institute and on tumblr @[queer-omens-in-the-archives](https://queer-omens-in-the-archives.tumblr.com)!!!


End file.
